Video Games Games
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: A Disney Channel Games Parody. Which team do you want to win? Red, Blue, Yellow or Green Team? The Anime characters are hosts. Vote at the end of the 7 games to find out the winner.


Video Games Games:

A/N: Do you remember the Disney Channel Games on Disney Channel? Well, I thought of a similar idea of doing the video games doing their own games. Oh, and Anime are doing the hosts. You can vote for which team after the 7 games are done. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Meeting the team:

The stadium of Tokyo was full with crowd of familiar fans cheering for the opening of a new tournament that are opening. The announcers, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Tai appeared in the commune booth.

"Hello video game universe and welcomes to the all new Video Game Games where the Heroes from each game complete to see which one is the greatest team of all time" Tai called.

"There are 4 teams: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green" said Goku "And there are 7 games to play. You can also vote which team you want is the winner. Think of it like your own Disney Channel Games thing."

"We shall call out who's in the teams later but right now" Luffy said "we got some musical acts for the beginning of the competition!"

As the crowd cheered, Naruto turned to the others.

"It's shame we can't join" Naruto said "I would love to show them my skills."

"Actually, Naruto" Goku smirked "once the slash dunk is on, you be in the tank for each time bonus ball."

"WHAT?" Naruto gasped.

"And before we get into more trouble" said Luffy "let's hear for the first act. It's the Princesses: Peach, Zelda and Krystal!"

"Let's cheer them on" Tai called as the crowd went wild.

On a stage, Peach, Zelda and Krystal wearing causal clothing stood back to back from the crowd and turned around as they are about to sing.

_**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no  
**_

Peach walked out first and sang the first verse.

_**Its not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But its the way you do  
The things you do to me  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no  
**_

Then she, Zelda and Krystal danced to the music as they sang together again.

_**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one**_

Zelda then sang the next verse.

_**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**_

The girls got togteher again as the musicains played the song a little louder as the crowd cheered on.

_**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one**_

_**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure**_

The crowd cheered as the girls kept dancing and singing. Then Krystal sang the last verse.

_**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**_

As the final verse is coming up, Peach, Zelda and Krystal gave it everything they got.

_**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one**_

_**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure**_

The song ends and the crowd went wild. Peach, Zelda and Krystal panted happily and Tai goes up to them.

"Wow, girls. You put up quite an show. What do you say?" Tai asked.

"I think it's wonderful" Peach said "To meet old friends and meet new ones as it goes on. This should be good."

"I think we did great" Zelda said "it's been fun since the evil forces are defeated."

"And your lovers are now in the games" Tai said "Do you have one thing to say?"

"Yes" Krystal said "Good luck guys. We love you."

The crowd cheered. Back with Goku, Naruto and Luffy…

"Wow. Those girls did well" Luffy said "And to think they were princesses."

"And the games shall begin soon" Naruto said.

"But first, let's MEET THE TEAMS!" Goku called as the crowd cheered wildly..

"So let's meet the mighty Red Team!" Luffy called.

The crowd cheered as the red door opened. Then the announcer's voice came on.

"Captain of the Red Team – Star of the Mario Series – Mario Mario!"

The crowd cheered as Mario in red shorts, short and his trademark hat came out and wave to the crowd.

"From Street Fighters – Ken Masters!" Ken came out and join Mario with the same red shirt and shorts. They represent the team's colour.

"Man character of the Rayman Series – Rayman!" Rayman came out when he did and was greeted by cheers.

"Main character of the Devil May Cry series – Dante" crowd cheered as Dante appeared on stage.

"From Mario series – Waluigi!" Waluigi came up on stage and the crowd also cheered for him.

"From Crash Bandicoot series – Crunch Bandicoot" Crunch came up after the announcer called him and joins Mario and the others.

"Star of Final Fantasy X – Tidus!" Tidus came up on stage and did some warm-up as the crowd cheered for him as he joins Mario.

"From Star Fox series – Falco Lombardi!" Falco came up on stage as well and did some movements as the crowd cheered.

"Star of Pokemon – Ash Ketchum!" Ash came up on stage and shows his muscles to the crowd, which some female ones fainted.

"And from Sonic – Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles ran up on stage and waved to the crowd.

"They are the Red Team!" The Red Team did a pose as fire works blow besides them announcing they are here. The crowd cheered widely.

"And now" Goku said "Let meet the Blue Team!" The crowd cheered as they did for the Red Team.

"Captain of the Blue Team – Star of Star Fox – Fox McCloud!"

The crowd cheered as Fox came wearing a blue shirt and shorts and did some stretches as he goes onto stage.

"Star of Ape Escape 2 – Jimmy" Jimmy came up and waved to the crowd as he came to Fox's side.

"Star of Final Fantasy IX – Zidane Tribal" The crowd cheers as Zidane did some back flips onto stage and did some piece signs with two fingers.

"From Sonic series – Tails!" Tails flew into the arena and waved as he flew to his team-mates as the crowd cheers.

"Star of Jak and Daxter – Jak!" Jak came up on stage, reflex his muscles and goes to his team-mates.

"Star of Spyro the Dragon – Spyro the Dragon!" Spyro came up on stage, winks to the crowd and goes to the others.

"Star of Wario Ware – Wario!" Wario came up on stage chuckling and refluxing his muscles.

"Star of Tomb Raider – Lara Croft" Lara came on stage, blew some kisses and goes to the others.

"Star of Kirby – Kirby" Kirby appeared on a Warp Star and landed besides Jimmy.

"And finally, star of Mega Man – Mega Man!" In a flash of light, Mega Man appeared.

"It's the Blue Team!" The Blue team did a pose and fire works also display for their arrival. The crowd cheered.

"That's the Red and Blue team and now…" Luffy said.

"Let's give it up for the Yellow Team!" Tai called. The crowd cheered once again.

"Captain of the Yellow Team – Star of Pokemon – Pikachu!"

The crowd cheered as Pikachu in yellow shirt and shorts appeared. It did a little wave as he goes onto stage.

"Star of Klonoa series – Klonoa!" Klonoa walked on stage waving and stopping next to Pikachu and high-fived him.

"Star of Yoshi's Island – Yoshi!" Yoshi came up on stage and high-fived Pikachu and Klonoa.

"Star of Kingdom Hearts – Sora!" The crowd erupted with applause. Sora appeared and ran up on stage waving to the crowd and joining his team.

"Star of Final Fantasy VIII – Squall Leonhart!" The crowd cheered as Squall came on stage and did a piece sign before going to Sora.

"Star of DK series – Donkey Kong!" DK swings in and landed behind his team mates and waved.

"From Kingdom Hearts – Roxas!" Roxas walked from behind Sora and tapped him. Sora nearly jumped while Roxas chuckled.

"From Sonic series – Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow ran on stage and did a piece sign before joining his team mates.

"Star of Metroid – Samus Aran" Samus, without her armour, appeared and ran to where Squall is and high fived him.

"And from Tekken – Hwoarang" The red haired Tekken fighter appeared, did some mid kicks and joining his team.

"Yellow Team!" The team did a pose and more fireworks came as the crowd cheered.

"And now the last team…" Goku began.

"The Green Team!" Naruto finished. The crowd cheered loudly for the last time.

"Captain of the Green Team – Star of the Legend of Zelda – Link!"

The crowd went wild as Link in a green shirt and shorts and his trademark hat came up and did some punches in the air before waving and go onto stage.

"Star of Final Fantasy VII – Cloud Strife!" The crowd cheered wildly as Cloud Strife came up and did some punches and kicks in the air before joining Link.

"Star of Tekken – Jin Kazama!" Jin then appeared and did a small Japanese bow to the crowd before joining his team.

"From Mario series – Luigi" Luigi came up and clumsily falls down causing the crowd to laugh. Luigi got up and waved.

"Star of Crash Bandicoot series – Crash Bandicoot!" A small tornado came in and it stops seeing Crash standing coolly and waved as the crowd cheered.

"Star of Street Fighter – Ryu!" Ryu came up putting his head band on his forehead and joining his friends.

"Star of Sonic the Hedgehog – Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic zoomed in, smiled and waved to the crowd who cheered.

"Star of Resident Evil – Leon Kennedy!" Leon came in and shows off his muscles before joining his group.

"Star of the Ape Escape series – Spike!" Spike did some jump leaps as the crowd cheered as he got up and smiled.

"And star of Ratchet and Clank – Ratchet!" Ratchet came in as he did some high jumps and landed by his teammates.

"The mighty Green Team!" The Green Team poses for the crowd as more fireworks goes off as crowd cheered.

"That's all the teams now, so without any further ado" Tai said.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The crowd cheers as the four teams put their hands together and threw them up in the air and shouts together "Let's do this!"

The Games begin.

To be continued…

A/N: Now you know your teams, The first event is the Hamster Ball event. Oh, and the Nintendo X Playstation final battle will be up pretty soon. See ya.


End file.
